


A Trick for a Treat

by ariddletobesolved



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Helsaween (Disney), Helsaween 2020 (Disney), Hurt/Comfort, It has a decent plot I guess, Not straight up Pw/oP, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariddletobesolved/pseuds/ariddletobesolved
Summary: Elsa plays a trick on Hans, which leads to a misunderstanding. Eventually, a well deserved treat is all it takes to fix it.Written for Helsaween 2020, Week 2: Trick or Treat
Relationships: Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Kudos: 22





	A Trick for a Treat

"The party was fun, wasn't it, Hans?" The question echoed in the dark penthouse, as the couple stepped inside. 

Elsa switched the lights on, before making her way to the coffee table and putting her velvet red clutch down. It was an hour to midnight when they arrived home from an office party to celebrate several newly promoted managers, along with the new CEO of Arendelle Company.

"Hans?" Still with her back facing him, she called her husband once more. He had been so quiet the whole night, which was a little unusual.

There was a sigh, followed by a short reply, "Yes it was." 

If Elsa didn't know any better, her husband was tired. Her lips curved as she smiled softly, before she turned around and found her man at the bottom of the staircase. His hair was disheveled for he kept running his hand over the auburn locks, his tie was loosened up, and he had stripped his black jacket off. He did look tired, and probably irritated. The blush on his cheeks indicated that he probably had too much champagne. Smiling, she padded across the room to where he was.

"Hey," Elsa grabbed the crook of his arm, and immediately his gaze was on her. "Is there anything wrong?"

He shook his head. "I'm just tired. I should head to bed." 

Not waiting for her response, Hans walked up the stairs, passing his wife, who was probably stunned by his action.

Hearing the footsteps faded, Elsa thought to herself. Had she gone too far? She frowned, thinking that he probably wasn't tired and was just acting, so she would cave in and give him what he wanted. It shouldn't be hard for Hans to figure her out, as it wasn't their first time playing games—tricking each other. But the way he didn't even spare her a glance before he decided to retire was enough to make her think that he might be tired, or whatever it was. And if that was the case, then Elsa needed to act fast and go after him.

"I think we need to talk."

When she swung the bedroom door open, she almost jumped at the sight of his bare back facing her. For a moment, the blonde stood there, eyes on his bare skin, before she stepped back to close the door. Pushing herself from the door, Elsa stopped before her husband, who was now looking at her with his brow raised.

"Look, Elsa, whatever it is probably needs to wait until the morning." He sighed, tossing his shirt into a laundry bin nearby, and folding his arms across his chest.

Elsa followed his hands motion with her gaze, biting her lower lip. "Something is definitely wrong." It was hard to not dart her eyes at his broad chest, and she gulped.

"With me?" He took a step closer, and another one oh so dangerously closer to her. "I think the problem is you."

At the statement, she looked up. Even in her heels, she was still shorter than Hans, especially when he towered over her. But it was no reason for Elsa to feel intimidated, for they were equal in their marriage, they stood on the same ground, and she was certain her husband thought the same.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You've been acting strange."

 _Oh, so he picked it up._ She bit her lower lip to stop herself from smiling, not wanting to blow her cover way too soon. 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Mirroring him, she, too, folded her hand across her chest, right below her precious assets, and pushed them up for him to ogle. One eyebrow raised, when she caught the way his throat moved as he gulped, and the way his emerald eyes were trying not to take a peek, even just a little bit. Her lips curved when her husband ran his hand to rub his face before he let out a sigh.

"This morning," he began. "You sneaked out of the bed, without even waking me up. You drove your own car to work, and you didn't even wait for me, or at least kiss me goodbye."

"I had a meeting with a client this morning." Elsa twirled a few strands of blonde hair with her finger, taking a step back.

" _We_ , Elsa," he corrected. "We had a meeting this morning. It was my first meeting as the CEO, and I was late." The auburn haired man took a step closer, and she stepped back. "Do you know how humiliating it was? Don't you see how important it was for me?"

Elsa eyed him through her eyelashes. "Do I?"

It was low and seductive. She used that tone, knowing perfectly that it would only tease him even more. Her plan had gone back on the track as she walked backwards, him following her, until she felt her back pressing against the wall.

"I don't know," he muttered, one palm was now flat against the wall right beside her head. "You're the Chairwoman, you tell me."

"I," she began, reaching up to run her fingers over his sideburn, down to his jaw, "don't know," her fingers trailed down his neck, down to his collarbone, before stopping over his beating heart. Beneath her palm, his heart was thumping a little faster than usual. No matter how stoic his face was, his body couldn't lie.

"Okay." Hans leaned back, withdrawing from her and the wall she leaned against. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he scoffed. "Okay, if that doesn't mean anything to you, it's fine."

He turned around, in which the gesture was enough to make Elsa confused, and made his way towards the king-sized bed, before settling down, hands rubbing his face once again, probably out of frustration. She tilted her head to the side then padded across the room. 

"Hans, wait!" Oh, she sounded so needy, and perhaps her plan was about to backfire, but she stood her ground, stopping before him with her arms crossed.

"I know this game that you're playing." He stated, looking up at her with a pained look. "You're trying to tease me all day, and probably all night. You're dressing up in this," he motioned his hands at the cocktail dress with a thigh high slit clad on her body, trying not to touch her, before adding, "gorgeous red dress that you know I like, and then you go around talking to everyone, trying to avoid me, while flirting with a few younger staff—"

"Wait, slow down," Elsa interjected, "I did not flirt with anyone, let alone a few younger staff. I was talking to the youngest staff who got promoted, what was his name again, Ryder? Yeah, that one, and it was only once!"

He scoffed. "Once, yes, and you were playing with your hair. It could be mistaken for a signal." He shook his head. "I was watching you the whole night, and not once did you look back. I wanted to ask you to dance, you know, but you didn't let me."

Elsa blinked, once, then twice. He was jealous and she was sure of that, but why did she feel like there was more to it? "I know." It came in a low murmur, and she sighed.

"Is that the point, Elsa?" His green eyes were looking at her with something like disappointment, and she feared she could sense his sincerity. "You wanted to make me jealous?"

Her silence was enough to answer him. Elsa wanted to tell him that yes, she wanted to make him jealous and it wasn't done for whatever he thought the purpose was, but that would mean she had to ruin her own plan.

"Now, I can't help but think that something is actually wrong with me, Elsa." Hans let out a sigh, breaking their gaze to look at the carpeted floor.

"Hey," Elsa quickly placed her hand "are you still upset about this morning?"

"It's not that." He frowned. "I wanted to prove to you that I am worthy of such a promotion, and this morning only proves that I can be irresponsible. I don't blame you, really, I'm just," he paused, looking away. "I'm disappointed at myself, I guess."

"Oh, Hans," she cooed, but before she could continue, Hans added, 

"And I don't need a grand party or a celebration." His hand held her wrist, and for what seemed to be the hundredth time, his gaze bore into hers. "I need you, and as much as I don't want to admit it, yes, I also seek for your approval—yours, your family's and other employees' as well. 

"I assume, since you didn't seem to care about what happened earlier, maybe I've been neglecting you too much as I've been working until late the past few weeks, and it leads to you seeking revenge. Are you," he paused, drawing a deep breath, "Elsa, are you not satisfied?"

At the question, Elsa was stunned. She stood there, dumbfounded. Her mind was racing as she bit her lower lip. _Are you not satisfied?_ The question echoed at the back of her head. Yes, Hans had been working hard, but she understood completely, for it had been quite hectic in their workplace lately, and he had been working to earn the promotion. But was that the real reason?

"Elsa?"

Pressing two fingers on his lips to silence him, the blonde leaned in. So far, their sex life had been fine, and the reason why she decided to play tricks on him was to spice things up as well as giving him a well deserved treat after what he had been through.

"Sshh," she whispered. "Trust me."

Her free hand was pressing against his chest, and he let out a hiss, probably at the cold kiss of the wedding band around her ring finger. Giving him a little push, Hans complied and shifted back, leaning on his propped arms. Elsa crawled over him, as if he was her prey, resting one knee between his legs. She was oh so close to his precious asset, but an easy game wasn't what she had in mind. 

"The truth is," she murmured lowly, their lips were merely inches apart. One hand was still cradling his face, thumb rubbing gently over his freckled cheek, while the other was trailing down his chest, moving south over his torso. Never did once her blue eyes leave his green ones, as she added, "It was never, ever, my intention to make you feel that way."

Closing the gap between them, Elsa kissed him with passion. She tilted her head to deepen her kiss, and felt his hand flew to her hair. With a small tug, her bun came undone. Platinum blonde hair framed her face, but neither of them bothered to pull away. Her hand found his belt she found rather easy to unbuckle, before she moved to unzip his black tailored trousers. She jerked her knee and found that he was rather hard. Smiling into the kiss, the blonde swallowed his groan.

"Elsa," he breathlessly said, once she pulled away.

She grazed her nose over his, her mouth slightly gaping.

"Hans," it came in a whisper, "I want to show you how much I care about you."  
He darted his gaze from her eyes to her lips, then back to her eyes. 

"Elsa."

"Allow me, husband dearest."

Pressing a short kiss to his mouth, Elsa then moved to tug his trousers and briefs down. He lifted his hips, allowing her hands to work. She smiled, noticing how he was already hard, and freed, and her mouth was salivating at the sight.

Kneeling before him, she purposefully tugged one strap of her dress down, revealing more of her cleavage. The way he gulped at the sight only excited her even more, but she wouldn't allow him to touch, not at the moment. 

"I." She pressed her lips on the skin of his pelvis, eyes never leaving his. "Love." Her kisses went south, one hand moved to grab his manhood. "You."

Hans was panting, eyes were now clouded with lust and want. His cheeks were flushed, and he let out a small hiss. Rubbing her thumb over his length, from the base to the top, Elsa kissed his crown. The leaking tip coated her thumb with pre-cums, in which she licked it clean, sucking gently on her finger. 

"Elsa,"

When she finally took him into her mouth, her warmth cavity engulfing him, he began to buck his hips. She pressed his thigh down, pinning him to the bed, as she began to set a pace. Her free hand was massaging the base, combing through the auburn curls. As she took him deeper, the tip hitting the back of her throat, his hand flew to grab her head.

A hot mess. That's what Hans Westergaard was. He completely melted under his wife's mercy, rolling his hips with every stroke of her tongue, and every touch of her fingertips. Heavens, he was blessed with such a wonderful woman. His head rolled back, and his eyes fluttered close. Her name rolled out of his tongue like it was the only word he knew.

Every movement, every sound he made sent shivers down her spine. Elsa could feel her own arousal growing between her legs, as she moved to pull him out to press another kiss on the tip, only to take him in once again. She rubbed her legs together, the friction was enough to make her moan.

"Els." His whimper came breathlessly, and his grip tightened. "I'm gonna."

It was a cue for her to go faster, to stroke harder, and in mere seconds, he reached his climax. Pulling him out, she continued to help him ride through the waves, moving her hands up and down his twitching prick. Her red dress was ruined, but she didn't mind. It would be a reminder that this man, her husband, was forever hers to love.

Her gaze softened at the sight of her husband lying on his back, his chest rising and falling rapidly, trying to catch his breath. His eyes were still closed and his brows knitted, but one thing that made her heart swell was the pleasant smile on his face. Perhaps their little workout had thawed his heart, making him feel a little better. Being with him only brought out the passionate side of hers, one that nobody but her spouse had ever witnessed. Not once did it surprise her—the way their fights always ended with a hot and intense love-making. 

Elsa crawled over, before curling on the bed next to him. Her head was resting against his chest, as she listened to his steady heartbeat. When she looked up, she caught him staring at her in adoration. Leaning in, she captured his lips with hers, before she felt his hands move to pull her on top of him.

"I think you're wearing too much clothes," he murmured, squeezing her rear gently, earning himself a gasp.

"Hans," she breathed out. "I thought you liked this dress on me."

Elsa bit her lip at the feeling of his hands wandering under her dress, caressing the back of her thighs, before they stopped.

"Well, well, well, someone has been so naughty tonight." His voice was husky and seductive, as he kissed her jaw. "You're not wearing anything under this dress, are you?"

She grinned. "Why don't you find out, yourself?"

It didn't take long for Hans to sit up with her straddling his lap. His gentle caresses trailed upwards, taking the red fabric with him. She lifted her arms, making it easier for him to take off her dress, leaving her as bare as the day she was born. Those eyes, green and hungry, took the sight in with interest. Even after five years of relationship and matrimony, every intimate encounter they had felt like the first time.

"Yes, I do like this dress on you." Hans murmured against the skin under her ear, pressing a little kiss, before nibbling gently. "But," he pulled her by the waist, nuzzling his perfectly angled nose against the length of her neck. "I prefer to have it stripped off of you."

"What a— _huh_ —tease!" She mewled when his kisses went lower, down to her collarbone.

"Two can play this game, love." His words were muffled by her chest, and she ran her fingers through his auburn locks.

Her impatient whimper filled the room, as her husband pressed his lips on the underside of her breast, carefully avoiding the peak. Back arching, Elsa tugged on his hair, as if she was begging to give her what she wanted. Not wasting any moment, he kissed her pebbled nipple, before nibbling and suckling gently. _Oh, stars!_ With closed eyes, she blindly searched for his hand and pressed it against her other breast, aching for attention.

His hand massaged her mound a little harder, and she cooed. Flicking his thumb over the tip, he then rolled and pulled on the pink bud. He worshipped her, his tongue swiped over her flesh to soothe the marks that would be visible for more than a day. But she didn't care, she wanted more.

"H-Hans!"

The hand that held her move to settle on her thigh, inching closer to her damp curls. Having his mouth suckling harder, she accidentally rolled her hips, making it easier for him to slide two fingers in. _Oh, goodness!_

He moved in a circular motion, his thumb pressing gently on her pressure point, making her sing and tug on his hair. The way his skilled fingers moved in and out was incredible, but it wasn't enough. She needed more!

"I want you."

Hans stopped for a moment, before he looked up to stare at her. Her face was flushing, but she was looking confident. She was glowing, even with messy hair and slightly smudged makeup, she was still looking like a goddess.

"Elsa."

"Make love to me, Hans."

Taking her hand in his, he pressed a kiss on her knuckles, making her heart beat a little faster. The gesture was enough to tell her how much he wanted to love her, to please her, and to tend to her needs. He had never failed to flatter her, and it made her a little sad, realising Hans did ever think that she was unsatisfied.

"I want you to lie down, Elsa," he said. "On your side."

Elsa did as told, lying on the bed and facing the other side of the room. Her eyes widened, when she found herself staring at a floor-to-ceiling mirror. Her breath ragged, as an anticipation began to build up. She could see her husband lying behind her, one arm sneaking underneath her to hold her close. He parted her legs gently, holding her thigh with his arm, as he entered her from behind. 

"Oh!" She gasped, fingers clutching the sheets tightly.

Her warm cavern greeted him, as he moved in oh so slowly, letting her adjust to his length. It had been a while since the last time she had him inside her, and it almost felt like the first time. The angle allowed him to go deeper, and Elsa drew in a sharp breath.

Hans is a gentleman, and as much as he knew he could have his way with her, he always put her needs first. His movement was slow, and Elsa knew he was taking his time. There was no need to rush, for the night was still young for the husband and wife. She shivered when he kissed her shoulder, his hand wandered over her torso, as if mapping an uncharted territory. Settling on her breast, he gave her assets an equal attention, pulling on her nipples until they became stiff, massaging her, touching her soft mounds. 

She was putty on his hands, his gentle caresses sent her reeling, and his throbbing heat got her singing. Her back arched, as she bucked her hips, urging him to go faster.

"Ha-arder."

He began to set on a pace, just how she liked it. Her body spoke to him, and he understood. Moving deeper, he found a certain spot inside her, one that only them can know. Her moan was like music to his ear, and it ignited the flames of desire that burned inside him.

Deeper, faster, harder, it didn't take long for Hans to take his wife to reach her blissful peak. When it happened, their eyes met in the mirror, neither of them dared to look away. It was reassuring, the way he looked at her as if she was the best thing to ever happened in his life, and vice versa.

He was still warm and throbbing inside her, even after he had come for the second time that night, and Elsa didn't want to move. She smiled, staring at their reflection. Their union was slightly visible, the sight sending warmth all over her body. Hans nuzzled the crook of her neck, and she turned to look at him.

"Hans?" She called him, as they laid in each other's arms, basking in the afterglow. "I meant it."

"What?" Came his hoarse reply.

"That it was never my intention to make you feel that way, and I'm genuinely sorry if—" but before she could finish, Hans pressed his finger on her lips, silencing her.

"Elsa," he gently said, placing his fingers under her chin. "I know, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I doubted you. I shouldn't have accused you out of jealousy."

Her gaze softened, as she cradled his head. A pang of guilt swelled on her chest. She might have gone too far this time.

"No, let me explain, please." She finally admitted, "I actually played a trick on you this morning, and I was planning to end tonight with a treat, which I already gave you. A trick for a treat. It sounds childish now that I think about it. Gosh, I'm sorry."

For a moment, there was a little shock on his face. She thought he was going to be angry, but much to her surprise, he began to smile.

"Oh, Elsa, you know I can't really be mad at you." Hans leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Hans," she murmured. "Really. You've worked hard for this position, you've earned it, and I should've known better. You are worthy, my husband, and I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you. I love you so much."

"And I love you as much, maybe more."

She poked the tip of his nose, before closing the gap between their lips. It was short and chaste, but it was enough to seal their love.

"I love you twice as much, dearest wife." He kissed her temple, then resting his cheek on her head.

"Oh, and to answer your question."

"What?"

"I am more than satisfied. Thank you."

Elsa heard him chuckle, before squeezing her gently in his arms. Despite their misunderstanding they had earlier, her plan was a success. A well deserved treat for him turned out to be a very well deserved treat for the both of them, and she couldn't think of a better way to end the night.


End file.
